<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>StarFighters II: Return of the Monkey King by Bonzaiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342541">StarFighters II: Return of the Monkey King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonzaiii/pseuds/Bonzaiii'>Bonzaiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Fox Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couldn’t think of a good title, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonzaiii/pseuds/Bonzaiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What else do you expect when two boys are gay and are left alone together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Falco Lombardi/Fox McCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>StarFighters II: Return of the Monkey King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Couldn’t think of a good title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another average day. The Star Fox team was relaxing on Corneria, the Great Fox docked in a private station. Peppy and Slippy were spending time with their families, which was a typical occasion whenever the team was off duty. They all found their ways to pass the time until they were called for another mission.</p>
<p>For Fox and Falco, they remained in their mothership. It was also typical that Slippy and Peppy were out for the entire day on times like this, so the two pilots liked to spend some quality time alone...together.</p>
<p>Falco was in their main living space adjacent to the bridge, lying lengthwise on one of the couches. He held a portable video game console in front of his face and rested his legs on the arm of the other end of the couch. </p>
<p>The avian was intensively focussed on the screen. He had been stuck on the last level of this flying game for a couple days now. His feathery fingers mashed at buttons, but to no avail as he failed the level again for the third time today. Groaning and dropping the device on his chest he covered his face with his wings in frustration. After a couple seconds of silent venting, he inevitably picked the console back up to have another go.</p>
<p>It was at this moment that his vulpine teammate meandered into the room. Fox looked around a bit before spotting the avian flopped on the couch then walking over.</p>
<p>“Hey Falco” The vulpine began.</p>
<p>“Hey” was Falco’s reply, still glued to his console.</p>
<p>“Have you seen my dildo?”</p>
<p>While this wasn’t where Falco expected this conversation to head, he took the question in stride and answered.</p>
<p>“I don’t know”</p>
<p>Fox hummed, crossing his arms. “I can’t find it”</p>
<p>“Where was the last time you used it?” Falco asked.</p>
<p>“In the shower, but I already checked there” Fox responded.</p>
<p>Fox huffed and stayed silent for a while staring off to the side and Falco continued his game. Then Falco lost his game again and groaned in anguish.</p>
<p>“I was so close” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Well, it couldn’t have just disappeared.”</p>
<p>Falco turned back to his companion—having dropped the console back on his chest—then crossed his arms behind his head and looked at Fox. The vulpine was dressed in a tank top and green shorts with his signature red bandanna around his neck.</p>
<p>“Maybe Peppy took it” Falco continued.</p>
<p>“Why would Peppy take it?”</p>
<p>“Did you accidentally leave it in the shower for the old man to find later?”</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Even when that happens though, he always tells me, albeit, very perturbed”</p>
<p>Falco hummed, glancing back up to the ceiling.</p>
<p>“I’ve looked everywhere” Fox groaned frustratingly.</p>
<p>“Maybe Peps was really angry this time. I’d call him to make sure.” Falco said dismissively.</p>
<p>Fox then turned to face Falco.</p>
<p>“It’s not like Peppy has a problem with me using it, or liking it for that matter” Fox explained in annoyance. It was clear that Falco wasn’t trying to be helpful.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe he just has it out for you this time” the avian said suggestively.</p>
<p>Fox rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Look, can I just use your dildo?”</p>
<p>Falco lifted his head up and eyed Fox questioningly.</p>
<p>“Really?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” The vulpine responded. “Why do you think I asked?”</p>
<p>“It’s probably dirty”</p>
<p>“I can clean it”</p>
<p>Falco raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Before and after” Fox completed.</p>
<p>“It’s bigger than yours” Falco continued.</p>
<p>“But not bigger than I’m used to” Fox assured.</p>
<p>Falco didn’t seem convinced.</p>
<p>“Come on Falco. I really need it right now.”</p>
<p>Falco looked at the canine’s crotch and saw he wasn’t lying.</p>
<p>“It has a knot, so you better not get it stuck” Falco shrugged.</p>
<p>“Does that mean yes?” Fox’s ears perked up.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna be the one who pulls that thing out if it gets stuck...” Falco said nonchalantly. “And yes that was a yes” he finished.</p>
<p>Fox’s tail started wagging. “Awesome. Thanks Falco.” He began to walk towards the exit but then stopped in his tracks to ask.</p>
<p>“Where do you put yours again?”</p>
<p>“It’s in my room, top drawer of my dresser...”</p>
<p>Fox nodded.</p>
<p>“Except it isn’t” Falco finished as he picked his console back up.</p>
<p>Fox did a double take exiting the room then paused at the doorway and turned back to Falco.</p>
<p>He looked confused. “What do you mean it isn’t?”</p>
<p>“I’m saying that mine’s missing too.” Falco said as he started the level again.</p>
<p>“You’re joking, right?”</p>
<p>Falco shrugged. “I couldn’t find mine today either.”</p>
<p>Fox scowled in frustration. “Seriously?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah”</p>
<p>Running his hands through his headfur, clutching then releasing, Fox then stood erect. “Fine”</p>
<p>He marched back over to his winged friend, swearing that he could see a smirk on that stupid beak of his. Upon reaching the front of the couch, he kneeled and immediately lifted his hands to grab at his friend...’s belt.</p>
<p>The buckle jingled as it was opened then slid off around Falco’s waist. </p>
<p>Falco glanced down as strong hands began gripping and pulling at his pants. “What are you doing?” he questioned.</p>
<p>“Looking for your dildo.” Fox said as he gave a sharp tug at the waistband and was able to pull down Falco’s pants enough to expose his ‘toy’. “Oh look. I found it.” Fox commented sarcastically as Falco’s flaccid cock flopped into his awaiting hand.</p>
<p>Falco decided to pay no attention to his teammate’s antics, looking back at his game.</p>
<p>“Now I have to clean it first, right?”</p>
<p>It was a rhetorical question, and Fox knew that as he used his hand to guide his friend’s dick into his open mouth. He sucked the length down deep into his maw, making sure to slather his tongue along it’s entire surface area. Getting into a rhythm, the vulpine began stroking up and down.</p>
<p>Falco let out a shaky breath, but kept playing it off as he tried to focus on his game. Of course, his body said otherwise as it started to pump blood faster to his crotch area.</p>
<p>Fox felt the length grow and begin prodding the back of his mouth. In a practiced manner he backed up, took a deep breath, then dove back down letting the length extend down his throat.</p>
<p>Falco stifled a moan, hiding it as a small cough. He was now balls deep in his captain’s mouth and it was getting harder to focus on his game. He actually lost again when Fox first popped his dick out, but he couldn’t let the vulpine know that.</p>
<p>Seconds felt like minutes, but eventually, Fox bobbed back up and allowed the now fully erect saliva-coated eight-inch cock to slide out into the open air.</p>
<p>Falco let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and collected his senses back enough to restart the game’s level.</p>
<p>“Your dildo tastes nice” Fox spoke suddenly.</p>
<p>Taken aback, Falco hummed as a response.</p>
<p>“It even has a precum dispenser” the vulpine continued and gave a quick kiss to Falco’s cock head.</p>
<p>“That’s nice” Falco said quickly, desperately trying not to stutter.</p>
<p>Falco peeked from his device again when Fox stood up. Fox, hands at his waist, pulled down his shorts to the floor and stepped out of them. Falco could see the vulpine’s cock already fully erect.</p>
<p>“Could you scooch over to the other end?” Fox asked.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Falco removed his legs from the arm of the couch to push himself backwards so he was slouching against the opposite arm. He then felt a weight on his stomach and a hand holding his cock pointing up. Fox was kneeling over Falco’s waist and was shimmying backwards to meet his rear against his cock. Falco enjoyed the feeling of his cock between two fuzzy ass cheeks and anticipated what was about to happen.</p>
<p>Fox lifted his tail, pushed upwards with his thighs, lined up, and slowly began to go down.</p>
<p>Both males’ breathing hitched in synchronization, only releasing once Fox had taken the rest of Falco’s length up his tailhole.</p>
<p>Fox moaned softly and began riding Falco’s cock with one hand wrapped around his own cock jerking himself off to the same rhythm. </p>
<p>Falco breathily sighed in ecstasy. He had pretty much given up on his game, losing immediately the second that Fox’s soft moans and whimpers got more erotic. Judging by his body language—the way his ass strongly clenched around the avian’s dick, his hand and legs pumping faster and less coordinated—Fox was already close to a climax. Falco could also start to feel a build up of tension in his loins, ball sack tightening against his taint.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long later when Falco had just made the decision to shut off his console when the vulpine let out a slew of ecstatic high-pitched moans accompanied by streams of white liquid spraying from his dick and onto Falco’s front.</p>
<p>Freezing from the impact of the cum, the next thing he felt was much heavier when the vulpine practically fell onto his chest. Fox panted from exertion into Falco’s neck, eyes half shut. Falco dropped his arms onto Fox’s back, still holding his console. As Fox bathed in an afterglow panting gently into Falco’s neck, Falco decided to start his console back up.</p>
<p>“Thanks. I needed that” he said candidly.</p>
<p>“Anytime” Falco responded. Though he was still hard as a rock and buried deep in Fox’s tight ass, he continued to play off his dissatisfaction for now.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence between the two of which Fox eyed Falco with look of innocence and suspicion. Fox knew that Falco wasn’t ‘that’ interested in his game. The attention seeking vulpine was look for more of a reaction.</p>
<p>“What are you playing” he decided to finally break the ice.</p>
<p>“It’s called StarFighters II: Return of the Monkey King”</p>
<p>Fox scoffed at the title. “That sounds stupid.”</p>
<p>“True. It’s a fun game though” Falco said flatly.</p>
<p>Fox glanced at Falco’s screen watching his gameplay, then back to Falco. The avian was definitely acting strange.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna pull off now.” Fox abruptly spoke, then lifted upwards.</p>
<p>Falco gave pained grunt and Fox a squeaky whine, both induced from the sudden activity.</p>
<p>Fox was panting again as he spoke next. “Should I leave now?” He asked.</p>
<p>This time he got Falco’s attention. The avian gave him a expectant look.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to clean up afterwards?” Falco smirked.</p>
<p>Fox gave him a toothy grin back. Finally, the reaction he was waiting for; there’s the avian he remembered.</p>
<p>Setting aside his console, Falco sat up and grabbed the vulpine. Fox let himself be handled and gently set down on the floor. Falco sat back against the couch, spreading his legs wide after he fully removed his pants. Fox obediently positioned himself between Falco’s legs, and was grabbed and scratched by the ears for his actions.</p>
<p>Strong arms guided his mouth to the awaiting cock then, keeping his hands on Fox’s ear, Falco loosened his grip to give Fox more freedom to do his work.</p>
<p>And boy did he do his work well.</p>
<p>Fox decided to go slower than his original attempt, focussing on bringing the avian as much pleasure as possible rather than just trying to get him hard. His soft lips and smooth tongue first adorned Falco’s taint, sucking on his balls, leaving kisses in his wake, all while using his hands to run along the shaft. </p>
<p>Falco was now much more responsive. His soft groans and erotic moans were like music to the ears of the slut between his legs. Fox didn’t mind when Falco suddenly yanked him upwards by his ears.</p>
<p>“Get to the good stuff already, will ya?” Falco spoke with a gruff demeanor, hints of raspiness mottling his voice.</p>
<p>Glancing upwards, Fox chuckled then looked forward to find his head was now positioned in front of Falco’s head...of his cock.</p>
<p>Wasting no more time, the vulpine swallowed up Falco’s dick for the second time. Technically third if you count his ass.</p>
<p>Fox didn’t need Falco’s insistent hands when he immediately went from zero to one-hundred on the stimulation scale, actuating his head back and forth like a machine would, lips sucking like a powerful vacuum.</p>
<p>Falco exclaimed in surprise which quickly morphed into an outcry of pleasure. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, soaking in the sensory information and processing it into long and erotic moans.</p>
<p>He squeezed the vulpine’s ears once again, feeling the tightness of an orgasm build up in his crotch.</p>
<p>It seemed that Fox noticed this as well, but then did something unexpected. Jerking his head free from Falco’s grip, he pulled off of Falco. The gasping bird was about to interject until Fox popped up to meet his face and smother their lips together.</p>
<p>The vulpine hopped onto Falco’s lap, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and pulled them both to the side with a twist.</p>
<p>Breaking the kiss, Falco ended up mostly on top of Fox but easily understood what the vulpine was up to. Hastily repositioning, Falco grabbed Fox’s thighs and lifted them up onto his shoulders. Due to their height difference, Falco had to bend Fox over and bend over Fox in order to properly line himself up. Luckily, Fox was flexible.</p>
<p>Fox braced himself against the arm of the couch. Terse glances were exchanged, a nod of submission was given, and a thrust of precision was enacted.</p>
<p>Fox panted and Falco moaned, his hips already desperately pounding.</p>
<p>With a final thrust and a cry of release, white filled Falco’s vision as he unloaded deep into Fox’s ass. His loins spasmed over and over as rope after rope of his white seed spewed from of his cock. Legs buckling, he dropped Fox’s legs off his shoulders before collapsing onto the vulpine. Fox grunted at the weight, but didn’t mind and grabbed Falco’s face to bite his beak with his lips.</p>
<p>They held this position for a while, only moving their heads when they broke their kiss to gasp for air.</p>
<p>Eventually, their hearts stopped racing and Falco rested in his afterglow.</p>
<p>“Don’t pull out” Fox breathed, “With how much you came, it’ll get all over the couch.”</p>
<p>“Yeah” Falco tiredly nodded, “Don’t want the old man to steal our dildos again.”</p>
<p>Fox chuckled, “Or tell us to stop fucking around.”</p>
<p>“Or just straight up fucking for that matter.”</p>
<p>The two chuckled heartily for a moment.</p>
<p>“Got anything to clean up?” Fox asked.</p>
<p>Falco hummed. “Well, my vest is already covered in your cum, so we might as well use it.” He continued, reaching for the zipper in the front of his vest in order to remove it.</p>
<p>Fox shook his head. “Use this instead.” He tentatively took off his tank top whilst keeping his bandanna around his neck. “It’s better fabric”</p>
<p>Falco shrugged and grabbed the cloth from Fox.</p>
<p>“Plus you look hot in that vest, so...” Fox left it at that.</p>
<p>“I just wanna get fully naked, cause I’m sweaty as hell.” Falco said as he stuffed the tank top under their copulation. He then unzipped his vest, exposing his chest but leaving it on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna pull out now” Falco informed, grabbing Fox’s legs again to steady himself.</p>
<p>Fox nodded and they both grunted. As expected, when Falco lowered Fox’s legs, his avian seed spilled from Fox’s tailhole. Sitting back on his knees, Falco used another part of the tank top to wipe off his dick from the same fluids.</p>
<p>As Fox continued fo wait for his insides to empty, Falco had sat up and grabbed his console again. Fox held the cloth under his rear and scooched over to sit next to Falco and watch as he started playing his game again.</p>
<p>A few minutes pass.</p>
<p>“You know, you can shoot those homing missiles before they start chasing you” Fox chimed in.</p>
<p>“Wait. Really?!” Falco asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“That’s why they have targets on them as they launch, right? If you don’t shoot them, they’ll just chase you down until you get hit by enough of them and die.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I thought you just had to run away”</p>
<p>Fox leaned his head on Falco’s shoulder and gave him a smug look. “You’re just trying to make things too hard for yourself.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of hard” Falco glanced over to Fox, “You’re still rocking one down there.”</p>
<p>Fox whined. “What else did you expect after you fucked me like that.”</p>
<p>“Wanna use my fleshlight next?” Falco asked suggestively.</p>
<p>Fox grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
<p>“You horny bastard”</p>
<p>Falco gave Fox a goodnatured headlock and headfur tussle. Fox accepted it with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Give me a couple minutes to beat this level and we can head to my room.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You probably didn’t expect what this story was about from the title. I don’t blame you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>